


Околдованный

by Riddle_TM, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Witchers, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: У Геральта были все основания полагать, что это самый хреновый день самого хренового месяца в его жизни, и это он ещё не опустился на самое дно.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Emhyr var Emreis, Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Околдованный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659969) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Авторское примечание: если вы сомневаетесь в характерологической достоверности этого рассказа, позвольте мне заранее предоставить доказательства защиты: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWCZNr0Sd7s

Геральт тяжело и неловко бухнулся на скамейку в приёмной. Бесполезно болтавшуюся, как деревяшка, правую руку ему пришлось взять за запястье, чтобы затолкать бесчувственные пальцы обратно за пояс. У него были все основания полагать, что это самый хреновый день самого хренового месяца в его жизни, и это он ещё не опустился на самое дно. Дно ожидалось... а чёрт его знает когда. Когда он попросил о встрече с Эмгыром, камердинер смерил его взглядом так, как будто Геральт был грязью, которую соскребли с чьих-то сапог, и даже сам обладатель этих сапог определённо не был достоин встречи с императором. Шансы получить аудиенцию были невысоки. И даже если ему удастся...  
Геральт закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к каменной стене. Думать об этом было бессмысленно. Стоило ему задуматься, и в горле скреблась паника. Но он был здесь. Эмгыр ему либо поможет, либо нет. Единственный способ выяснить — попросить. И если Геральту повезёт, то у Эмгыра найдётся какое-нибудь самоубийственное задание, для выполнения которого как раз не хватало отчаянного добровольца.  
Он готовился прождать не меньше нескольких часов, но не прошло и десяти минут, как камергер вернулся.  
— Его императорское величество вас примет, — холодно сказал он, и в душе Геральта шевельнулась надежда: чёрт, может быть, Эмгыр и правда нуждается в его услугах.  
— Геральт из Ривии, ваше величество, — доложил камергер, проведя его внутрь, и с поклоном удалился. Эмгыр отложил перо и смерил Геральта взглядом: уже не как грязь с сапога — скорее как поле, на котором собирался принять бой. Геральт не был уверен, что не предпочёл бы камергера. Взгляд Эмгыра не упускал ничего.  
— Что ж, ведьмак, — сказал Эмгыр. — Что у тебя с рукой?  
— Проклятие, — мрачно ответил Геральт. — От Филиппы Эйльхарт.  
— Неужели, — сказал Эмгыр. — И это привело тебя к моим дверям. — Он поднял голову и поизучал Геральта ещё секунду. — Поскольку мне на ум приходит не так много людей, которых ты готов попросить об услуге ещё меньше, я прихожу к выводу, что условия вынудили тебя прийти именно сюда, и условия эти тягостны и унизительны. Каковы они?  
На самом деле это страшно помогло. Сам Геральт никак не мог придумать, каким образом подвести к этому разговор. Он всё ещё не мог посмотреть Эмгыру в лицо, но по крайней мере выговорил это:  
— Рука не будет работать, пока ты... не трахнешь меня.  
Произнеся это вслух, он всё-таки поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, какая вариация «ты издеваешься?» написана у Эмгыра на лице. Геральт надеялся, что там найдётся строчка вроде «но сейчас мне бы очень пригодился ведьмак, чтобы убить кое-кого». Но на лице Эмгыра не было ничего, кроме холодного неодобрения.  
— Я полагаю, ведьмак, что после этого ты первым делом разберёшься с Эйльхарт? — спросил он.  
— Чёрт подери, да, — ответил Геральт, а потом осторожно, не смея поверить, переспросил: — Мм... значит ли это...  
Эмгыр встал из-за стола и снял пояс. Геральт, посмотрев на него не дольше тысячной доли секунды, поспешно и неловко наощупь стянул с себя штаны здоровой рукой. Эмгыр уже обходил его со спины, расстегивая мантию снизу.  
Геральт задрал рубашку, чтобы не мешалась, наклонился над столом, стараясь не задеть чернильницу, и приготовился. Эмгыр взял его за бедро, вставил ему и вошёл полностью за три энергичных толчка. Остановился. Спросил:  
— Ещё не хватило?  
— Нет, — ответил Геральт, сбиваясь с дыхания. Блядь. Он определённо чувствовал себя трахнутым, но рука оставалась безвольной и бесчувственной.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Эмгыр и начал методично трахать его в ровном жёстком ритме. Геральт держался, тяжело дыша, на его коже выступил пот, а внутри затеплилась головокружительная, полубезумная радостная надежда: в кончиках пальцев мёртвой руки начало слегка покалывать. Дыхание Эмгыра ускорилось, потом сбилось, а потом ритм сломался. Он вошёл в него полностью ещё раз и остановился. Когда он кончил, Геральт почувствовал, как у него в плече полыхнул и взорвался целый клубок иголок. Это ощущение прокатилось волной по всей длине его руки.  
— Ох, блядь, — выдохнул Геральт. Ему пришлось перехватить свой член — правой рукой, работающей правой рукой — чтобы не обкончать весь стол. Он хватал воздух ртом.  
Эмгыр ещё дышал тяжело, медленно успокаиваясь. Через секунду он выскользнул из него. Геральт потянулся вниз — обеими руками, обеими руками, кричал его мозг, носясь по кругу, как перевозбуждённый терьер, — и подтянул штаны. К тому времени, как он застегнул все пряжки, Эмгыр уже обошёл его, полностью одетый: мантия сидела на нём так аккуратно, как будто он её и не трогал. Он бросил смятый платок в корзину для мусора рядом со столом и тяжело опустился на место. Он не покраснел, не вспотел, ничто его не выдавало — разве что его черты слегка смягчились, стали более расслабленными. Он жестом указал на руку Геральта.  
— Я полагаю, всё в порядке? — и даже голос у него уже был ровный.  
— Да, — сказал Геральт, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, вращая плечом вперёд, пытаясь убедиться, что всё вернулось как было. Он посмотрел на Эмгыра и хрипло сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
И действительно был благодарен. Геральт воображал себе, что эта встреча станет мучительной агонией, достойным финалом кошмарного месяца, а о том, что будет после, он не смел даже думать, отгородился от этого глухой стеной. Эмгыр же свёл всё это на нет за десять умеренно неловких минут.  
— Мне не нравится, когда меня используют в такой роли, — ответил Эмгыр тоном, подразумевающим «совершенно не за что». — И кстати: когда ты доберёшься до Эйльхарт, у меня будет одно условие. Если убьёшь её, пусть будет так. Но если она отдастся на твою милость, надень на неё двимеритовые цепи и доставь ко мне, что бы ещё она ни говорила. Это всё. Мерерид! — позвал он.  
Камердинер вошёл, и Эмгыр сказал:  
— Дайте ведьмаку комнату на ночь и устройте его как следует.  
А потом он снова взялся за перо и вернулся к работе.  
— Не угодно ли джентльмену принять ванну? — холодно поинтересовался камердинер, проводив Геральта в спальню.  
— Вообще-то да, — сказал Геральт, — было бы неплохо.  
И как только за ним закрылась дверь, прежде чем принесли ванну, он зашёл за ширму и отдрочил себе — правой рукой! ура! — быстро, ровно и методично.

***

Весь последний месяц Геральт только и думал о том, как убить Филиппу, и изобретал для этого самые разнообразные способы. Необходимость проделать путь до Роггевеена через половину раздираемого войной Севера, затолкав руку, в которой он должен был бы держать меч, за пояс, предоставила Геральту массу времени, чтобы обдумать варианты. Ему приходилось выковыривать камни из рукоятей своих мечей, чтобы заплатить за еду. Из одного города его выгнали, забросав камнями — на челюсти остался новый маленький шрам в напоминание об этой истории. Дюжину раз его едва не убили на дороге бестолковые бандиты, а однажды, когда он спал под деревом, его чуть не схватила небольшая стайка гулей. Вот был бы номер: Геральт из Ривии убит тремя паршивыми гулями. Именно так он и мечтал уйти.  
Возвращаясь в башню Филиппы на предельной скорости, он сузил список вариантов медленной смерти до полудюжины. Он до сих пор видел в кошмарах, как просыпается и понимает, что его рука снова не работает. Он просыпался снова, в холодном поту, и не мог заснуть опять, пока не... в общем, уснуть после этого было трудно.  
И, разумеется, так как Филиппа не перестала бы усложнять ему жизнь, как только он ворвался через окно в её башню и бросил в неё двимеритовой бомбой, она бросилась к его ногам, обхватила его за колени и выкрикнула: «Геральт, подожди! Подожди! Мне так жаль!» — и клялась всем на свете, что просто вышла из себя, что не хотела на самом деле оставить его без рабочей руки, что собиралась снять с него проклятие на следующий же день, и что искала его, чтобы это сделать.  
Геральт скрипнул зубами. Ему не нравилось убивать невооружённых людей, молящих о пощаде, даже если до этого они изо всех сил постарались, чтобы он больше не смог держать меч. А потом он вдруг вспомнил, что в этом нет необходимости.  
— Уверена, что не хочешь просто драться со мной?  
— Конечно, не хочу, Геральт, — ответила она, опуская глаза — недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть вспышку удовлетворения. — Я правда очень виновата. Пожалуйста, позволь мне это загладить.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, достал двимеритовые цепи и надел их на её запястья прежде, чем она поняла, что происходит. После этого она стала кричать и пытаться его ударить, и всю следующую неделю, пока он волок её обратно в Роггевеен, неустанно пиналась и царапалась, — а ещё два раза пыталась его соблазнить и ухитрилась, зовя на помощь, натравить на него три разных набора случайных незнакомцев. Остановилась она только тогда, когда он тащил её по дворцовой лестнице — спросила вдруг:  
— Подожди, а куда ты меня ведёшь?  
— А ты как думаешь? — откликнулся он, и сказал нахмурившемуся камердинеру: — Император хотел, чтобы я доставил её.  
Тогда Филиппа перестала завывать. Следующие десять минут она приглаживала одежду и переплетала волосы, смотрясь в зеркало, вставленное в узор на стене. Когда Геральт отказался снять с неё цепи, чтобы она могла обновить свои чары, она посмотрела на него сердито.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он явно нуждается в моих услугах, — сказала она холодно. — Может быть, стоит подумать: нужно ли тебе, чтобы я, когда цепи всё-таки снимут, осталась на тебя в обиде.  
— Ты в обиде на меня?.. — он уставился на неё, лишившись дара речи, и тут камердинер вернулся, чтобы проводить их в кабинет Эмгыра, где Филиппа немедленно опустилась в глубоком реверансе.  
— Ваше императорское величество желали меня видеть.  
Эмгыр, бросив перо на стол, внимательно изучил её.  
— Не особенно, — сообщил он. — Я просто счёл, что это разумная предосторожность. Ведьмаки всё-таки должны защищать людей, а не убивать их, а Геральт — ведьмак до мозга костей. Я заподозрил, что ему будет трудно отказать, если вы взмолитесь о милосердии. Но к несчастью для вас, вы втянули в это дело меня.  
Пока он говорил, улыбка сошла с лица Филиппы. К концу его речи она побледнела.  
— Ваше величество, я молю вас о прощении. Конечно, я не должна была подвергать вас такому домогательству, я ляпнула это сгоряча, это было глупо с моей стороны, я знаю...  
— Не утруждайтесь, — сказал Эмгыр. — Стража!  
Тут же появились и отдали честь два имперских солдата.  
— Выведите эту женщину наружу и казните. Она чародейка, так что не снимайте с неё цепи, пока она не будет мертва.  
Снова отдав честь, они выволокли её наружу.  
— Вы не можете так со мной поступить! Ваше величество! Клянусь, я сделаю что угодно — Геральт, пожалуйста, что угодно! — кричала она, пока за ней не захлопнулась дверь, и даже после этого Геральт слышал её удаляющиеся крики. Он чувствовал себя дерьмово — и в то же время был дико, отчаянно рад.  
Когда последние отзвуки стихли, Геральт глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел через стол. Эмгыр разглядывал его, слегка наклонив голову. Он потянулся к тонкой стопке бумаг в углу стола, извлёк одну, сложил и протянул ему.  
Геральт взял её.  
— Что это?  
— Контракт, — ответил Эмгыр. — Мы проводили перепись населения в Темерии в том году. Один из переписчиков обратил внимание на странную закономерность в нескольких деревнях под Вызимой: молодые женщины там необычно часто умирают от истощения. Похоже на работу вампира, но вампира хитрого: мои солдаты не смогли его найти. Согласишься помочь им? Плата обычная.  
Геральт с трудом сглотнул.  
— Ага, — сказал он через мгновение, пряча контракт в карман. Эмгыр кивнул и снова склонился над своими бумагами.  
Геральт остановился, уже положив руку на дверь, и уставился на резное дерево. Он слышал, как у него за спиной перо Эмгыра размеренно царапает бумагу.  
Он знал, он же знал, что Эмгыр скажет «нет», и пришёл только потому, что должен был попытаться. Филиппа нарочно сделала именно так. Она не просто убила его, не просто лишила руки, она заставила его ползти к Эмгыру вар Эмрейсу и умолять, чтобы его изнасиловали, при этом понимая, что Эмгыр откажется, а потом... Что ждало бы потом ведьмака, который больше не может драться? Попрошайничать, пока не умрёт от голода? Может быть, он сумел бы добраться до Каэр Морхена и жить со своего огорода и кроличьих силков, один, в горах, пока наконец не слёг бы и не умер, никуда не годный.  
А Эмгыр даже не заставил его сказать «пожалуйста». Спас его руку, его жизнь, просто так — а теперь ещё и разобрался с Филиппой, что, скорее всего, значило, что он спас Геральта дважды. Не попросил ничего взамен. И отправлял Геральта обратно на Путь с хорошим ведьмацким контрактом: толстый кошелёк за убийство чудовища, которое стоило убить.  
— Ваше величество, — отрывисто сказал Геральт. Перо за его спиной замерло.  
Геральт не знал, как начать, и поэтому помедлил ещё мгновение, а потом Эмгыр сказал:  
— Геральт. Если бы кто-нибудь принёс тебе обломки великолепного меча, который тебе прямо сейчас не нужен, и предложил за небольшую плату его отремонтировать, ты бы выбросил его вместо этого в навозную кучу? Я не люблю, когда что-то растрачивается впустую. Не ищи в этом другого значения. Возвращайся на свой Путь. Когда мне потребуется нанять ведьмака, я найду тебя. Как я сделал бы в любом случае.  
Геральт сглотнул комок в горле.  
— Да, ваше величество, — выговорил он и вышел за дверь, пока не опозорился окончательно.

***

На этом всё могло бы закончиться — и должно было закончиться, — но четыре месяца спустя, ранней весной, Геральт снова был на севере и поймал себя на том, что разворачивает Плотву в сторону гор, к Каэр Морхену. Прошло пять лет со смерти Весемира.  
Геральт прихватил с собой пару бутылок хлебной водки и еды на несколько дней; он рассчитывал побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Но вместо этого, проезжая последний поворот, он услышал, как кто-то разговаривает — даже кричит — и обнаружил Ламберта, сидевшего рядом с зелёным курганом, под которым они похоронили прах Весемира. Ламберт уже изрядно набрался и сердито рассказывал Весемиру, каким мудаком тот был. На следующее утро появился Эскель, с четырьмя бутылками «Белой Чайки», упиханными в седельные сумки. Эскель им обоим совершенно не удивился — сказал просто:  
— Начинает укладываться в голове, да?  
Этой ночью была годовщина. Они разожгли новый костёр — поминальный — и выпили. Потом начался мерзкий ледяной дождь, костёр погас, и они ушли внутрь и надрались окончательно. К середине ночи Геральту стало казаться, что им, вполне может быть, хватит, и он попытался пресечь дальнейшее пьянство при помощи игры в гвинт, но было уже поздно: он не мог даже сложить пару цифр, чтобы выяснить счёт, что уж тут говорить о какой-то стратегии.  
— Что это за фигня ваще? — спросил Ламберт, размахивая картой из колоды северных королевств. — Нихрена это не пятёрка. В смысле — ну ребя-я-ят. Девятка, как минимум.  
Геральт неуверенно сморгнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на картинке.  
— Бьянка? Хорошо управляется... с арбалетом, но девятка? Ну не знаю.  
— Да ну тебя! — возразил Ламберт. — Ты бы наверняка прдпочёл Р-Р-Роше или ещё кого, хуесос. Он носит расстёгнутую до пупа рубашку? Нет. Девятка, приятель. Девятка. — Он взял огрызок карандаша, с помощью которого они пытались вести счёт — безуспешно — и начал царапать им по карте.  
— Мы — мы исправим все эти блядские карты, — объявил он, гордо демонстрируя внесённые изменения, и на этой стадии Геральт смог более или менее уловить его идею, так что в конце концов они обложились картами и стали пересматривать их значения в зависимости от того, насколько привлекательными были нарисованные на них персоналии.  
— А вот карты лидеров, — мрачно сказал Эскель, положив подбородок на сложенные руки и разглядывая боевые порядки перед собой. — То есть. Скоя’таэли ещё ладно. Но остальные...  
— Да-а, — покачал головой Ламберт. — Хуйня. Полная хуйня. Глянь на этого мудилу, — он взял одну из карт с Фольтестом. — Выебал собственную сестру. Потом ещё чью-то жену. Не женился, наследника не завёл. Даже не рассказывайте мне, что этот объебос не был дерьмом в постели. — Все трое скорбно покивали. — Колода северных королевств — накрывается медным тазом.  
— Зато Эмгыр в постели ничего, — предложил Геральт через минуту в качестве утешения.  
— Да нихуя, — сказал Ламберт. — И с хуя ли ты знаешь?  
— Мм, может быть? — сказал Геральт, с запозданием осознав опасность, но это только ухудшило ситуацию. Ламберт выпрямился. Его качало, но кровь он чуял отлично.  
— Не-не-не! — возразил он, тыкая пальцем в Геральта. — Это было не «мооожет быыть». Это было охуенно уверенное заявление! Ты что, блядь, переспал с Эмгыром вар Эмрейсом?  
— Нет! — ответил Геральт.  
— Охренеть! — восхитился Ламберт.  
— Нет! — безнадёжно возразил Геральт. Но даже Эскель пялился на него разинув рот.  
— И он ничего? — сказал Ламберт. — Он что, нежно занимался с тобой любовью всю ночь?  
— Иди на хуй, Ламберт, — простонал Геральт, опуская голову на руки.  
Ламберт уже яростно шарил по столу в поисках бутылки и кружки Геральта. Смахнув со стола вьюгу карт, долил кружку и впихнул ему.  
— Давай, Белый Волк, гони подробности! Если не расскажешь, я разболтаю всем, кого знаю, что ты трахнул императора Нильфгаарда.  
— Ламберт, я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Геральт приглушённо. Ламберт протянул руку, взял его за плечо и поинтересовался глубоко проникновенным тоном:  
— Показал ли он тебе новое огромное королевство удовольствий? Ты увидел Великое Солнце, когда кончал? Завоевал ли он твои прекрасные бледные северные поля... — тут Геральт через стол схватил его за горло. Следующих десяти минут стол не пережил — как и большая часть карт и две бутылки.  
Но бутылки у них, к счастью, были ещё, и на середине следующей Геральт, икнув, сказал:  
— Фил-липпа Эйльхарт наложила на меня проклятие. — Одной рукой он прижимал к распухающему веку сырое мясо, а другой держал кружку, из которой пил большими глотками. — Сказала — рука, в которой я держу меч, будет бесполезна, пока меня не выебет Эмгыр вар Эмрейс.  
— Ах ты ж твою мать, чего? — переспросил Ламберт. Эскель смотрел с таким же ужасом.  
Геральт покачал головой вверх и вниз, поднял руку и безвольно уронил её, как мешок с картошкой, которым она тогда была. — Н-не мог даже чашку држать. Как — как мешок с дерьмом на плече висела. — От воспоминания его всего передёрнуло.  
— Пиздец, — сказал Эскель, обнимая его за плечи. Ламберт вскочил на ноги и стал в ярости расхаживать туда-сюда, сжимая кулаки. Геральту пришлось, шмыгая носом, смаргивать слёзы благодарности: они понимали. Они знали.  
— Блядь, ну это уже пиздец, — сказал Ламберт, всё ещё кипя. — Эта сука сдохла? Скажи, что она сдохла!  
— Ага, — Геральт кивнул, утирая лицо. Он глубоко вдохнул. Эскель ещё раз успокаивающе сжал ему плечо.  
— Вот и хорошо, блядь, — сказал Ламберт. — Пиздец. Что он заставил тебя сделать?  
— Не, — сказал Геральт, взмахнув рукой. — Он — по-хорошему отнёсся, знаешь. Просто сделал это и всё. Сказал ему, — бум! — и я на столе.  
— Ваааау, — сказал Ламберт, разворачиваясь обратно и снова усаживаясь рядом с ним. Это отвлекло его от вспышки гнева. — На столе? Просто перегнул тебя через стол и...  
— Угу, — подтвердил Геральт. Все трое помолчали, глядя перед собой, размышляя об этом.  
— И он был правда хорош? — спросил Эскель через несколько секунд.  
— Он втрахал мне руку обратно, — сказал Геральт. — За пять минут. — Эскель и Ламберт, как зеркальные отражения, понимающе кивнули. После паузы Геральт добавил: — Я иногда дрочу на это, — и снова икнул.  
— Ваууу, — сказал Ламберт и после паузы переспросил: — И у него большой?  
— Мне по ощущениям вполне, — ответил Геральт со значением. Эскель так сильно фыркнул от смеха, что упал, и его вырвало на пол, а потом от запаха стошнило и остальных. В конце концов они скорчились, жалкие, прижавшись лицами к холодному камню пустого очага — так становилось легче.  
— Расскажи ещё, — попросил Ламберт, не открывая глаз. — Помоги мне отвлечься от приближающейся верной смерти, которая прекратит мои муки.  
— Чт ты хчшь чтоб я рссказал? — пробормотал Геральт. Его вырвало недостаточно, чтобы он протрезвел, поэтому теперь он был пьян, и его при этом ещё и мутило. — Он трахнул меня на своём столе. И всё.  
— Это пиздецки скучно, — сообщил Ламберт. — Всё ещё не тянет на высокий балл.  
— Ещё как тянет! — возмутился Геральт.  
— Да ну тебя, ты предвзят и не можешь судить, — сказал Ламберт.  
— А ты не можешь не мудить, — возразил Геральт.  
После этого они некоторое время пихали кулаки друг другу в лицо, пока Эскель не пробормотал:  
— Прекратите шевелиться, — и не пнул Геральта в лодыжку, чтобы тот остановился. — Ламберт, это была его задница. Если он считает, что Эмгыр заслуживает высокого балла, то Эмгыр его получит.  
— Спасибо, Эскель, — сказал Геральт, выговорив каждое слово тщательно и с достоинством.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Ламберт. — Но я настаиваю, выигрывает Финдабаир.  
— Ну да, — согласился Геральт. — Я и не говорил, что он хренова бессмертная пркрасная кролева эльфов.  
— Эй, — сказал Ламберт вдруг, резко развернувшись, — эй, это могла бы быть спецспособность его карты. Втрахать любую карту из сброса обратно на стол!  
— О, да-а, — сказал Эскель.  
— Неплохо, — согласился Геральт и на секундочку закрыл глаза.  
Открыв их следующим утром, он обнаружил у себя на груди пристроенную Ламбертом карту с Эмгыром — ту, которая «Завоеватель Севера», — с добавленной спецспособностью и двумя большими кругами, нарисованными над ладонью протянутой руки. С подписью «яйца Геральта из Ривии» и стрелкой.  
Геральт застонал от ужаса и муки, никак не связанных с ужасом и муками похмелья, и позволил глазам снова закрыться. Его поимели. Снова.

***

— Ламберт, если ты кому-то разболтаешь, — сказал Геральт, отыскав его на кухне. Ламберт, почти не открывая глаз и тяжело навалившись на плиту, помешивал в кастрюле, полной «Белого мёда» — судя по запаху, пить его можно было бы не раньше, чем через полчаса.  
— Да, да, — откликнулся Ламберт. — Я что, похож на придурка, который начинает болтать всем подряд, как только налакается?  
— Заткнись, — грустно сказал Геральт. Это было правдой и поэтому задевало.  
— Ну, посмотри на это с другой стороны, — сказал Ламберт. — Ну да, тебе пришлось подставить задницу императору Нильфгаарда, чтобы вернуть рабочую руку. Но зато — тебе это очень-очень понравилось!  
— Я могу надрать тебе задницу, если придётся, — сообщил Геральт.  
— Ого, мне угрожает великий Белый Волк, у меня сапоги дрожат от страха. На хуй, приятель, попробуй и посмотрим, что у тебя выйдет, — ответил Ламберт. — Но серьёзно. Эмгыр затрахал весь континент до полной покорности, ведьмаком больше, ведьмаком меньше...  
— Это никогда не кончится, да? — поинтересовался Геральт.  
— Ты будешь слушать это до конца своей жизни, если это в моих силах, — сказал Ламберт. — Вообще-то, думаю, мне стоит выехать вместе с тобой. В это время года Путь кажется таким холодным и одиноким. Не все мы можем согреться воспоминаниями об обжигающей страсти Белого Пламени...  
Геральт знал, когда пора признать поражение. Бежав из кухни, он отправился прямо в конюшни. Эскель свернулся на солнышке во дворе, прямо на камнях, и спал, что означало, что прощанием придётся пренебречь. Геральт оседлал Плотву и уехал. Он был на середине спуска с холма, когда Ламберт высунулся из-за парапета наверху и крикнул, приложив руки ко рту:  
— Эй! Эй! А меч свой он перед этим почистил? Помни, чему нас учил папа Весемир!  
— Когда-нибудь я придушу этого сукина сына, — пробормотал Геральт и прибавил ходу.  
Но, конечно, было слишком поздно. Геральт знал это, но всё равно ехал до самой ночи. Наконец Плотва отказалась идти, а его собственные веки стали слипаться так неудержимо, что потребовалось отдельное усилие, чтобы привязать лошадь и расстелить спальный мешок. Забравшись внутрь, он решительно закрыл глаза и попытался сразу уснуть, но не мог думать ни о чём, кроме члена Эмгыра, вбивавшегося в него ровно и тщательно, и запаха свежих чернил и пергамента, и великолепной волны покалывания в оживающей руке, и ему снова пришлось на это передёрнуть, хотя с последнего раза прошло только пять дней, а он установил для себя правило делать это не чаще раза в неделю.  
Но правило пошло коту под хвост. Стоило ему заговорить об этом вслух — и иллюзия, которую он тщательно выстроил сам для себя, развеялась. Ни на что другое ему не дрочилось. Однажды ночью, закрыв глаза, он даже представил себе, что Эмгыр на самом деле держит его за яйца и, может быть, слегка сжимает, пока хладнокровно растрахивает его задницу.  
Ламберт нагнал его три недели спустя, в Каэдвене — Геральт пока что старался держаться подальше от Редании. Ламберт подсел за его стол с кружкой пива, наклонился к нему и сказал мягко и нежно:  
— Если хочешь, я выебу тебя и позволю тебе представлять, что это он.  
— Ты чёртов ублюдок, — ответил Геральт — и заплатил за комнату. Они поднялись наверх, вытащили стол на середину комнаты, и Геральт в самом деле позволил Ламберту трахнуть себя в задницу — так, как Ламберт безнадёжно мечтал с тех пор, как им было по одиннадцать и Геральт впервые обошёл его на тренировке, так что хотя бы один из них был счастлив. Геральт закрыл глаза, держался за стол и кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к члену.  
— Да, приятель, ты в полной жопе, — сказал после этого немного шокированный Ламберт — по-настоящему сочувственно. Он даже принёс ему выпивки.  
Проведя рукой по лицу, Геральт пробормотал:  
— Рано или поздно отпустит.  
— Ну-ну, удачи, — сказал Ламберт.  
Была в этом всём и небольшая светлая сторона: стоило Геральту окончательно сдаться, как выяснилось, что быть оттраханным императором — популярная фантазия, и в самых дорогих борделях имелись специалисты. В Ард-Каррайге был один действительно хороший — у него был не совсем неправильный голос, и член примерно того размера, и в борделе даже была комната с книжным шкафом и письменным столом. Геральта трахали на этом столе каждый день три недели подряд — пока у него не кончились деньги. После этого он заставил себя взять контракт на охрану каравана, идущего в Венгерберг — просто чтобы не было искушения вернуться.  
Этот безудержный загул помог ему хотя бы немного спустить пар и вернуться на Путь. В Венгерберге он наткнулся на одного из людей Роше, как раз искавшего ведьмака: под Марибором развелась куча альгулей, и с ними были проблемы. На следующий день Геральт пересёк горы и въехал в Темерию, обнаружил, что вымотанные солдаты из последних сил удерживают альгулей, чтобы те не прорвались хотя бы на городские дороги, и прорубался через монстров, пока не нашёл то, что их привлекало: жуткая братская могила в лесах, едва присыпанная грязью и уже полуразрытая. В могиле лежали останки небольшого отряда нильфгаардцев: пятнадцати солдат, недавно объявленных пропавшими без вести, и почти тридцати эльфов — в цивильном, не скоя’таэлей. На следующее утро приехал Роше, попросивший Геральта расследовать это лично.  
— Это сделали не мои люди, — мрачно сказал он, — но если Нильфгаард решит иначе, в отсутствие других обвиняемых — или Эмгыр просто подумает, что надо наказать кого-нибудь — то нашему самоуправлению может прийти конец.  
Геральт выдохнул.  
— А если окажется, что твои? — прямо спросил он. Роше застыл. — Тут куча тел. Кто бы это ни сделал, это не могли быть один или два человека, и даже целая банда вряд ли справилась бы. А вот партизанский отряд мог бы свести счёты с нильфгаардцами, а потом решить, что нужно избавиться от эльфов-очевидцев, чтобы те не донесли.  
Роше помолчал минуту, а потом сказал:  
— Даже если так, лучше будет, если я узнаю и доложу Эмгыру сразу и о проблеме, и о её решении. Мои люди в курсе, какую сделку мы заключили ради самоуправления. Месть нильфгаардским солдатам в неё не входила.  
— Справедливо, — сказал Геральт.  
Тела к тому времени были в довольно плохом состоянии, и он не мог узнать по ним многого, но ему показалось интересным то, что, кроме тех мест, которые пожевали альгули, других ран не нашлось. Кроме того, альгули бросали недоеденными большие куски печени, которую обычно обожали. Может быть, дело в яде? Но один элемент доспеха с парой дырок от ножа в спине ему всё-таки попался, так что могло быть и совпадение.  
След давно выветрился, но он объехал все городки и деревни, граничившие с лесом, ища пустые или сожжённые дома. где раньше могли бы жить убитые эльфы. Но, объехав округу, ничего не нашёл. Тогда он развернулся и поехал обратно, медленнее, обращая внимание на одежду, а не на дома. В большой процветающей деревне на второй трети пути он заметил двух женщин и одного мужчину, — людей, — одежда которых была вышита по краям эльфскими узорами.  
Дождавшись ночи, он обрыскал городок ещё раз. В одном конце деревни стояла небольшая группа хороших крепких домов, ставни в которых были понизу украшены вырезанными эльфскими рунами. Но в домах не было эльфов — в кроватях внутри спали только люди. Кроме того, людей было меньше, чем спален. Наутро он притаился неподалёку, чтобы понаблюдать, как в деревне идёт жизнь, как люди передвигаются между домами: все они были между собой связаны. Рядом с домами эльфов был колодец, маленький, новый, вырытый несколько месяцев назад, не больше, и с очевидной заботой; краска на его резной деревянной крыше ещё не поблёкла. Никто им не пользовался — даже те, кто жил по соседству.  
На следующую ночь он стал ходить вокруг деревни, принюхиваясь, всё более широкими кругами, пока не нашёл то, что искал. Здесь, рядом с собственными домами и полями, они постарались и вырыли яму поглубже. А потом отскребли её с щёлоком и заново засыпали грязью — когда вырыли тела, чтобы выбросить их подальше.  
После этого Геральт поехал в Марибор рассказать Роше о том, что узнал. На месте он был поздно вечером, но Бьянка — по-прежнему, кстати, одетая в расстёгнутую до пупка рубашку — ждала его на въезде. Она забрала у него поводья, кинула их конюху и требовательно спросила:  
— Ты узнал, кто это сделал? Это были наши?  
— Да, и нет, это...  
— Мне не рассказывай. Расскажи Роше, — с этими словами она потащила его вверх по лестнице и втолкнула в кабинет Роше, без всяких формальностей и даже без предупреждения — и поэтому, когда из-за стола на него глянул Эмгыр, это было совсем как в тот раз, когда Геральт, занятый расследованием, зашёл не в ту хижину, и маленькая тихая женщина, прятавшаяся за дверью, как следует заехала ему по лицу чугунной сковородой.  
Роше, стоявший и мрачно внимавший, тут же развернулся к Геральту. Геральт с трудом отвёл от Эмгыра взгляд. Слава всем существующим богам, он всё ещё был в броне, и нагрудник спускался на самые бёдра; и чёрт подери, каким же он был идиотом — всё стало гораздо хуже. У него встал мгновенно, стоило Эмгыру сказать только:  
— Ну?  
— Не партизаны, — сказал Геральт, стараясь говорить так, чтобы не казалось, что он беседует с кем-то, чья рука лежит у него на яйцах. — Городок милях в пятнадцати от леса, маленькая группа эльфов едва начала обустраиваться. Люди отравили их колодец и забрали дома. Я нашёл яму в поле, где их закопали. Видимо, вскоре после этого в город заехал патруль. Один из солдат погиб от удара ножом в спину — думаю, заподозрил или нашёл что-то, поэтому они на него напали. Потом отравили его товарищей. Но это их спугнуло, поэтому они выкопали тела из первой ямы, увезли их в лес и выбросили подальше.  
У Роше от облегчения обмякли плечи. Эмгыр кивнул, а потом сказал ему:  
— Вы честно отчитались и эффективно разобрались с ситуацией. Полагаю, вы доведёте её до соответствующего разрешения.  
— Да, ваше величество, — поклонился Роше. — Мы сделаем из этого пример.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Эмгыр. — Ты тоже хорошо поработал, ведьмак. Удвойте обещанную ему плату, — велел он Роше, тот кивнул. — И заплатите сейчас. Утром я выезжаю в Бругге, ты будешь меня сопровождать, — добавил он, обращаясь к Геральту. — В связи с делом, которое потребует дальнейшего разъяснения. Я расскажу тебе завтра в карете.  
Геральт безучастно поднялся наверх в отведённую ему спальню, лёг и даже не подрочил. Его собирались запереть с Эмгыром в одной карете на целый день. Лучшей пытки нарочно было не придумать.

***

Но пытка только начиналась. На следующий день в карете — огромной, шикарной, обитой изнутри бархатом, Эмгыр мог бы нагнуть его над сиденьем и... — Геральт отвёл глаза от этого сидения и постарался сосредоточиться: Эмгыр рассказывал ему про недавнюю серию неудавшихся покушений на него.  
— Сами атаки не были серьёзными, их легко отбили, ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Но мне не нравится, как часто они повторяются, — сказал Эмгыр. — Ты займёшься расследованием — и заодно проследишь, чтобы ни одна будущая атака не оказалась успешнее, чем предыдущие, — добавил он сухо.  
— Понятно, — мрачно откликнулся Геральт. Охранять Эмгыра. Звучало замечательно.  
Он попытался закончить расследование как можно быстрее, но проблема была в том, что люди, стоявшие за этим, были очень умны. И руки у них были длинные — судя по тому, что они срежиссировали атаки в полудюжине разных городов на Севере, от Редании до Цинтры, и при каждой попытке использовали новый метод и класс убийцы. Геральт был уверен, что за этим стоит кто-то конкретный: слишком систематично всё выглядело на его вкус — как будто настоящей целью было попробовать все защиты и охрану Эмгыра на зуб. Но проблема была в том, что он не мог найти ничего, что вывело бы его к другому концу ниточки.  
Так что оставалось только ждать новой попытки. Три следующих недели Геральт ходил за Эмгыром повсюду, весь день стоял у него в кабинете, дежурил в его спальне. Однажды ночью у Эмгыра оказалась компания — с ним поднялась наверх после ужина красивая аристократка. Геральту пришлось стоять на балконе, слушать её стоны и сбивающееся дыхание, пока Эмгыр её трахал. С ней он обошёлся не так по-деловому, как с Геральтом; он приказал ей раздеться и лечь на спину, и что-то делал с ней, пока она не потекла — Геральт это учуял. А потом Эмгыр взял её, размеренно и методично — она тихо вскрикивала от удовольствия и кончила раньше него.  
Так что Эмгыр и правда был хорош в постели, мысленно сообщил Геральт Ламберту, где бы тот ни находился — наполовину в оправдание, наполовину от безысходности. Его член затвердел и приятно пульсировал у ноги. Чёрт, надо было выпутываться из этого дерьма.  
И тут ему вдруг пришло в голову, что если сложить все атаки вместе, то единственной защитой, которую нападающие ещё не проверили, был магический щит на кровати Эмгыра. Убийцы с оружием уже сумели подобраться к спальне достаточно близко и смогли бы прорваться, увеличив отряд, но если бы кто-то вошёл в спальню без предупреждения, над кроватью поднялся бы совершенно непроницаемый щит, и отключить его можно было только изнутри...  
Он развернулся и нырнул в спальню, заорав:  
— Эмгыр, держи её! — в ту же секунду открылся портал, и сквозь него в комнату ворвались двадцать убийц с кинжалами, светящимися синим.  
Все они были очень, очень хороши. Геральт едва успел глянуть на Эмгыра — тот прижимал женщину к кровати, а та старалась вырваться и дотянуться до щита; кольцо у неё на пальце светилось. А потом убийцы налетели на Геральта — смертоносный вихрь ножей и людей. Один из них ухитрился порезать Геральту руку — она болезненно вспыхнула от прикосновения. Другой метнул кинжал — пришлось выбирать, подставить горло или плечо. Геральт выбрал плечо; когда лезвие вошло в него, всё тело сотряслось от трещащей электричеством боли. Он заворчал, вырвал кинжал из раны и метнул обратно, прямо в живот нападавшему. Убийца вскрикнул, упал и корчился ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем обмякнуть. Геральт резко развернулся и успел убить ещё троих, окружавших его, но державшийся на расстоянии арбалетчик выстрелил и попал ему во внутреннюю часть икры болтом, покрытым ядом.  
Но тут, к счастью, императорская гвардия наконец ворвалась в спальню и окружила оставшихся убийц. Геральт отступил, позволив им закончить работу. Он осел на тяжёлый сундук, стоявший у стены, сжимая раздираемое болью плечо, и тяжело дышал, опустив голову. В висках яростно билась мигрень — видимо, от яда. Его немного мутило.  
Спустя какое-то время чья-то рука коснулась его лица и решительно приподняла его голову. Геральт осоловело уставился на Эмгыра. Тот хмурился.  
— Как серьёзно ты ранен? — требовательно спросил он. — Был яд?  
— Да, — выговорил Геральт. Кончики пальцев Эмгыра касались пульсирующих вен у него на виске и приятно холодили. — Нужно только несколько лепестков чистотела и... — он поморщился под его рукой от новой вспышки пронизывающей боли. Эмгыр уже приказывал вызвать целителя.  
На следующее утро Геральт проснулся в постели Эмгыра, сел, хрустнув шеей, и понял, что жутко голоден. Но стоило ему встать и начать искать одежду, как целитель, дремавший у изножья кровати, тут же подскочил, вцепился в него и начал тараторить что-то о том, что Геральт был на грани смерти, и ему нужно отдохнуть...  
— Нет, слушайте, я в порядке, я просто хочу дойти до кухни, — втолковывал ему Геральт, но целитель чуть не плакал от испуга, так что в конце концов Геральт сдался и сказал: — Хорошо, просто добудьте мне какой-нибудь еды, ладно? — и вернулся в постель. Через десять минут ему принесли миску жидкой укрепляющей кашицы. Он вздохнул.  
Когда в комнату вошёл Эмгыр, Геральт всё ещё пытался донести до скатившегося в истерику целителя, что у ведьмаков другой обмен веществ, — тот, похоже, считал, что если Геральт хотя бы носком ноги коснётся лестницы, это будет стоить ему жизни. Геральт как раз утратил остатки терпения, вылез из постели голым и орал на него:  
— Если я от чего и умру, то от голода, так что заткнись и скажи, где мои проклятые штаны!  
— Тебе их вернут в ближайшее время, — сказал Эмгыр, и Геральт лихорадочно схватил подушку прикрыться, чтобы тот не успел рассмотреть, какую автоматическую реакцию его член выработал на Эмгыра, произносящего слова. Эмгыр не обратил на его вид никакого внимания. Он подошёл и протянул руку, коснулся его лица, изучая.  
— Похоже, что тебе гораздо лучше. Это так?  
— Да, — сумел сказать Геральт.  
— Хорошо. Мастер Этрин, можете быть свободны.  
Целитель практически обмяк от облегчения. Он покинул комнату так быстро, как только смог поклониться.  
— Ты что, пообещал, что отрубишь ему голову, если я умру, или что-то такое? — поинтересовался Геральт нарочито легкомысленно.  
— Да, — ответил Эмгыр.  
— О, — Геральт сглотнул и безнадёжно попытался ещё раз: — Вы узнали, кто это был?  
— Ещё нет, но скоро мы их возьмём, — сказал Эмгыр. — Леди Эйнеру — то есть, подставную леди Эйнеру, — удалось взять живой. В любом случае, этот отряд был слишком большой и слишком хорошо экипированный — они не смогут полностью скрыть, откуда пришли деньги. Мои шпионы уже отслеживают клинки и яд. Мне сообщили, — добавил он, — что и то и другое убило бы обычного человека. Те четверо, которых ты оставил, перебили ещё дюжину моих людей, прежде чем их остановили.  
— Чёрт, — поморщился Геральт.  
— Это был не упрёк. Но не буду держать тебя голодным. Входите, — он кликнул слуг, и вскоре Геральта затолкали в домашний халат — великолепно и мучительно пахший Эмгыром, — усадили за стол и накормили отличнейшим завтраком. А потом Эмгыр снова отослал всех, сел с ним рядом и сказал:  
— Однажды ты счёл, что ты у меня в долгу. Этот долг выплачен, но я ни в коем случае не хочу отказываться от твоих услуг.  
Блядство. Паника царапнулась у Геральта в затылке.  
— Мне повезло, — ляпнул он.  
— Вряд ли, — сказал Эмгыр. — Не думай, я не предлагаю тебе ничего неподобающего. Я ценю твою сильную правую руку, но у меня много гвардейцев. Однако никто другой не успел бы предупредить меня раньше, чем убийцы оказались в комнате.  
— Я не предлагаю тебе стать тупым и праздным телохранителем и из пустой предосторожности подпирать мои двери, когда непосредственной угрозы нет, — добавил Эмгыр. — Если хочешь убивать чудовищ — мне докладывают о сотнях. Выбирай наихудшее и поезжай сразить его от моего имени, с отрядом солдат за спиной и с поддержкой из моей казны. Если хочешь защищать беззащитных, я дам тебе право направлять мои патрули туда, где рыщут бандиты.  
Геральт замер, уставившись на него. Он отчаянно хотел слышать каждое слово и вместе с тем не менее отчаянно хотел, чтобы Эмгыр прекратил. Можно было бы перепрыгнуть через стол, или выскочить в окно... Эмгыр поднял бровь.  
— Думаю, я ясно выразился. Человек, способный распознать опасность раньше меня, для меня не имеет цены. Назови любую, останься со мной, и будешь сам выбирать себе работу.  
Это было — ужасно. Он мог сказать «да»; он даже хотел бы — он мог бы поддаться и провести остаток жизни, не нуждаясь больше ни в чём — кроме того, чего иметь не мог. Но что было хуже всего — Геральт осознал: дело было не в том, чтобы его нагнули над столом и выебли. Даже не в том, что он встретил щедрость там, где ожидал увидеть только презрение. Дело было в Эмгыре вар Эмрейсе, с его холодными, ясными глазами, в том, что Эмгыр смотрел на него и видел нечто бесценное. И Геральт начал с ужасом понимать, что его, кажется, всё-таки не отпустит.  
— Я не могу, — сказал он болезненно, не глядя на Эмгыра; он чувствовал себя полным дерьмом. Это было не такое предложение, от которого можно было отказываться, особенно учитывая, что предлагал человек, который вытащил его из прижизненной могилы. Он почти надеялся, что Эмгыр выроет для него новую. Прикажет ему убираться с глаз долой и никогда не возвращаться.  
Но Эмгыр не произнёс ни слова, и когда Геральт больше не мог вынести паузу и взглянул ему в лицо, тот совсем не выглядел рассерженным — только небольшая морщинка пролегла у него на лбу. Наконец он проговорил:  
— Я уже сказал, что ты мне больше ничего не должен, но в тот раз я спросил тебя, почему ты пришёл ко мне. Если я с тех пор не вынудил тебя пожалеть о своей честности, может быть, ты ответишь мне и теперь: почему?  
Геральт с трудом вдохнул. Чёрт подери. Он не хотел... Хотел говорить об этом вслух не больше, чем в прошлый раз. Но отказать не мог. По всем правилам, если он хоть когда-то был обязан кому-нибудь в этом мире, он обязан был дать Эмгыру ответ. Поэтому он отвёл взгляд и сказал резко:  
— Потому что хочу я тебя.  
Он остановился, сцепив зубы, а Эмгыр сказал нетерпеливым тоном:  
— Геральт, когда я говорю человеку, что он для меня бесценен, и прошу его сказать, чего он хотел бы от меня взамен, я полностью имею это в виду. Хочешь стать консортом императора? Это было бы серьёзное предприятие, но не невозможное.  
— Что? — воскликнул Геральт протестующе.  
Эмгыр пожал плечами:  
— Я так и не думал, но решил уточнить. Хочешь, чтобы я сразу взял тебя в свою постель?  
На этот вопрос не могло быть двух ответов.  
— Да? — сказал Геральт почти без выражения — и Эмгыр повёл его в постель, велел лечь и трахнул его размеренно и целеустремлённо. Геральт лежал ошеломлённый, опустив голову на скрещенные руки, и с наслаждением подчинялся. Дыхание судорожно обрывалось при каждом толчке, он смотрел в стену несфокусированным взглядом и пытался убедить себя, что это правда происходит. Всё настолько совпадало с его фантазиями, что казалось почти нереальным. Он кончил два раза. После этого Эмгыр выскользнул из него — у него самого едва сбилось дыхание. Задача была выполнена.  
Но вместо того, чтобы деловито выбраться из постели, Эмгыр лёг на бок рядом с Геральтом и задумчиво протянул:  
— Ты знаешь, трудно сопротивляться этой мысли... — и скользнул обратно в него двумя пальцами, самыми кончиками. Слегка подвигал ими, погружаясь и выходя. Большой палец нежно скользнул им навстречу, и Геральт судорожно вдохнул — о чёрт, Эмгыр пробовал свою собственную —  
— Да, — выдохнул Эмгыр и скользнул пальцами глубже. — Я хочу почувствовать, как глубоко тобой обладаю. Двигайся мне навстречу.  
Геральт издал придушенный стон и выгнулся на его руке. Эмгыр наклонился и поцеловал его в шею, жадно, а потом вынул руку и сказал хрипло от возбуждения:  
— Повернись.  
И Геральт повернулся, и Эмгыр забрался в его объятия, горячо целовал его и тоже его хотел, и Геральт обхватил его руками и лихорадочно принимал его рот, и это — это было совсем не похоже на всё, что он до сих пор себе представлял.

***

В распоряжении Геральта было почти четыре месяца, чтобы продумать план для неизбежной новой встречи с Ламбертом, и наконец они действительно столкнулись друг с другом в Дол Блатанна. Лето выдалось необычайно тёплое, и в королевстве эльфов расплодилась гигантская колония арахнофоров. Они расползались повсюду и покрывали всё вокруг ядовитой паутиной. Францеска Финдабаир развесила объявления на многие мили вокруг и послала Эмгыру отчаянную просьбу о помощи: она уже потеряла двадцать рыцарей в сражениях с этими тварями, а эльфы просто не могли себе позволить нести такой ущерб.  
К несчастью, план Геральта рассыпался мгновенно.  
— Ну-ну, посмотрите-ка, кого пауки принесли, — крикнул ему Ламберт. Снося по дороге паучьи головы и лапы, они прорубились друг к другу и встретились, чтобы сражаться спиной к спине в центре большой пещеры, где пауки размножались. — Рад тебя видеть, приятель. Как Путь?  
Геральт поднырнул под пару щёлкающих жвал и раскроил огромную арахну сверху донизу.  
— Какого хрена, Ламберт? Ты пытаешься быть со мной вежливым? — спросил он недоверчиво.  
— Ещё чего, — сказал Ламберт. Но это было так. Этот мудак всё ещё жалел его.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Ламберт, — сказал Геральт. Он-то тщательно разрабатывал стратегию, чтобы Ламберт никогда, никогда не догадался — ну, хотя бы какое-то время...  
— Что? — Ламберт засветил знаком Игни пауку, который подкрадывался к Геральту сбоку, а потом протянул руку, чтобы Геральт забросил его на спину особенно большой твари. — Задаёшь мужику нормальный цивилизованный вопрос, а он...  
Геральт скрипнул зубами.  
— Отвали. Я с ним трахаюсь.  
— Ебануться! — взвыл Ламберт. Уставившись на него, он даже забыл о драке — и в результате получил в лицо отравленной паутиной. Геральту пришлось нырнуть вперёд и отрубить голову твари из-под низа — так, что ядовитые кишки вывалились аккурат на него.  
— Эй, мне всегда было любопытно, ты приносишь присягу на одном согнутом колене или на двух? — поинтересовался Ламберт после, когда они уже сидели на большом камне снаружи гнезда, и ядовитая желчь испарялась с их доспехов под солнечными лучами. — Это же так называется, да?  
— Я так тебя ненавижу, — сообщил Геральт, вычерпывая целую горсть паучьих внутренностей из своего проклятого гульфика. Эта гадость проникала повсюду. Он резким движением отряхнул руку.  
— Но если ты теперь ручной ведьмак, что делаешь на этом контракте? Хочешь завоевать Финдабаир и сравнить? Я бы не отказался пересмотреть её оценку.  
Геральт закатил глаза.  
— Она его вассал, идиот. Он послал меня помочь.  
— Ооо, извращенцы. Он часто делает с тобой такие вещи? Эй, только подумай: если правильно разыграешь свою карту, то сможешь быть под каблуком у Эмгыра вар Эмрейса и Йеннифер из Венгерберга одновременно!  
Геральт свесил голову между плеч. Какого чёрта он вообще открыл рот? А потом забрезжившее осознание заставило его поднять голову. Раз Ламберт уже знал...  
— Пошли, — сказал он, вставая.  
— Почему не заночевать здесь? — сказал Ламберт. — Пауки все мертвы, а всё остальное, что тут водилось, они наверняка перебили.  
— Оставил на дороге кое-какое барахло.  
— Что, палатку разбил? — поинтересовался Ламберт. — Живёшь на широкую ногу, а?  
Геральт уклончиво согласился:  
— Можно и так сказать, — и следующие пять минут держал лицо, не поддаваясь ни на какие умные подначки Ламберта, пока они не поднялись на холм и не увидели шатёр. Голос Ламберта тут же оборвался. Там ждала ванна, от поверхности которой поднимался пар, и слуги помешивали в котелке над огнём.  
— Разрешите взять ваше снаряжение, сэр? — спросил оруженосец Геральта, подходя к ним.  
— Спасибо, Альрик, — ответил Геральт самодовольно, протягивая ему свои мечи и расстёгивая перемазанный нагрудник, чтобы стянуть его через голову. Он кожей чувствовал исходящие от Ламберта зависть и негодование.  
— И сколько раз он выебал тебя в этой палатке? — ядовито спросил Ламберт ночью, расстилая свой несвежий, весь в потёках дождя, спальный мешок поверх толстого шерстяного матраса, который Альрик услужливо положил для него напротив большой и удобной кровати Геральта.  
— Четыре раза, — ответил Геральт, не пытаясь скрыть, какую мечтательную удовлетворённость у него вызывала сама мысль об этом.  
На самом деле казалось, что Эмгыр относится к этому как к делу чести — следить, чтобы Геральт был удовлетворён так часто, как хотел — что, учитывая выносливость ведьмаков, было достаточно регулярно.  
— В ином случае это замечание можно было бы счесть неприличным, — заметил он как-то раз, немного тяжело дыша, после одного раунда, когда Геральт намекнул, что он не так уж нуждается в этом третий раз за день, но если Эмгыру хочется... — Обычно это монарх рассчитывает получать такого рода услуги.  
И Геральт не собирался спорить.  
— Она почти новая, — уточнил он для Ламберта, вытягиваясь в кровати и наслаждаясь тем, как тот надулся.  
— Продажная шкура, — пробормотал Ламберт, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись в потолок.  
Геральт счастливо вздохнул и расслабленно закинул руки за голову.  
— Спокойной ночи, Ламберт, — сказал он блаженно и лёгким движением руки погасил фонарь.


End file.
